Star Wars Galaxy At War
by evanscinemas1
Summary: Uses the characters from the original Star Wars, and a couple invented characters. Little does the Galaxy know that evil is coming. Join Cameron Evans, Nathan LeClair, and Drew Mccandless as they try and discover why aliens are killing off the Jedi!
1. Chapter 1 Union of the Jedi

THIS IS A VERY OLD STORY THAT I WROTE A LONG TIME AGO! I am sorry for any spelling errors, or bad grammar! The bold names above the paragraphs are who that paragraph, or section, is about.

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away...

Star Wars

Union Of The Jedi

In space a new species that has never before been seen appears. Quigonn-Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi are on a Trade Federation ship above Naboo. Anakin Skywalker is on Polis Massa helping mine the asteroid for ship fuel. Yoda, Kit Fisto, Master Windu, and Ki-Adi-Mundi are on Coruscant. Count Dooku is fighting a young Jedi called Zak Tinn on the planet of Mygeeto...

**Count Dooku**

Whirr! Whirr! Lightsaber's were flashing back and forth. Clashing at a very fast speed. Zak Tinn threw his blue lightsaber. Count Dooku Yelled "Force Disappear". Instantly Zak's lightsaber disappeared. Count Dooku moved his hand in a stabbing motion. The Lightsaber, as quickly as it disappeared, appeared in front of Zak Tinn and stabbed him. Zak fell over, dead.

"Pathetic.... What's that" Count Dooku said.

A little ship appeared the ship was as big as Dooku. It fired at him. He reflected it. The Blaster Bolt hit a shield around the ship.

"Krap" Dooku said.

**Quigonn Jinn**

Quigonn Jinn and Obi-Wan Kanobi sat down in front of the Viceroy.

"What will you give us if we stop our blockade" the Viceroy asked.

"We don't have to give you anything," Quigonn said using the force.

"You don't have to give us anything" The Viceroy repeated dreamily.

Obi-Wan tapped his master.

"Master I sense something" Obi-Wan said.

**Anakin Skywalker**

A large laser lowered out of the ship that had just docked next to Anakin. Anakin was directing to crane so that the laser would land exactly where they needed to drill on the asteroid. Anakin stopped, he suddenly had a bad feeling.

"Anakin what's wrong" a clone trooper asked.

"I sense my master is in danger, Quigonn too," Anakin said.

**Quigonn**

"What do you sense" asked Quigonn.

"It feels like a new, powerful, army has present itself to the galaxy" Obi-Wan answered, "and some of them are on this planet".

BOOM! The ship lurched!

"They have turned on us, KILL THEM" the Viceroy shouted.

**Jedi Masters**

All of the masters were watching a news hologram.

"Today has been a tragic day. Thousands of Jedi are dead. On Bespin a new alien species attacked the Jedi. Here is a clip on the attack".

The woman disappeared, and the holocord changed. Bespin was in ruins. People were lying dead in the street. Little ships as big as men were flying all over the place. About 20 Jedi could be seen. Cameron and Nathan could be seen deflecting blaster bolts. An older Jedi did a back flip. A yellowish laser went through him. There was an explosion and three Jedi flew into the air. Only 7 more Jedi could be seen. Before the holocord ended a Jedi was shot in the head. The woman came back.

"apparently our camera man was killed, stay tuned for more".

**Yoda**

"What is happening do you think" Yoda asked.

"I can't sense anything" Windu said.

"Neither do I" Kit Fisto said.

"Find out we shall soon" Yoda said.

BOOM! The Temple shook, dust fell from the ceiling!

"were about to find out now" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

**Cameron**

"Nate watch out" Cameron yelled.

Nathan turned around and blocked a Blaster Bolt. Cameron deflected one. Aayla Secura was jumping around avoiding blaster bolts. A ship fired a missile.

"AAYLA" Cameron shouted.

BOOM! A big fireball engulfed her. Her lightsaber hit Nathan in the head. Her shoe went past Cameron head.

"Nathan are you alright" Cameron asked running towards Nathan.

"Froogle nag boble dp g" Nathan answered.

'damn' Cameron thought as he grabbed Nathan's feet and pulled him away from the battle.

**Jedi**

"Tell all of the Jedi to report to the main hall immediately" Windu said.

"Yes sir" a clone trooper said.

"We need to go now" Ki-Adi-Mundi said.

"Agree I do" Yoda said.

The council walked to the main hall. The rest of the Jedi had already gathered there.

"Alright listen up" Windu shouted, "We will make our stand in this hall. Obi-Wan, Quigonn, Anakin, and Zak Tinn may be alive on different planets. Once we leave here we will go out and find them. Now those aliens will be here in a few minutes so get ready".

As soon as Windu finished there was aloud boom from behind the south wall. Little ships were flying in from a huge hole in the wall.

"ATTACK" Kit Fisto yelled.

**Drew Mccandless**

"ATTACK" Kit Fisto yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH" Drew yelled pulling out his green saber and charging the ships.

Blaster bolts came from all directions. He deflected them all.

"NOOOOOOOO" someone yelled.

Drew looked behind him. Ki-Adi-Mundi fell over, he hit the ground dead. Drew deflected more blaster bolts. He could see Yoda flipping around. Every spot Yoda was in there was an explosion, but Yoda always jumped out of the way in time.

'I'm getting sick of these things' Drew thought.

He force jumped at one of the ships. He hit a shield and flew back. Drew found out that landing a big pile of rubble hurts.

'Damn' Drew thought, 'humans can't get through either'.

BOOM! A pillar started to fall towards him. Drew used force lift to stop the pillar. He used force throw next, and threw the pillar at one of the ships. The ship exploded into a million pieces.

In a surprised voice Drew shouted "Master Yoda I know how to beat them".

**Count Dooku**

BOOM! Count Dooku flew out of a building as it exploded. He hit the ground and rolled.

'Damn things won't give up easy' he thought.

The ship fired , he deflected. He picked up a big pile of rubble with the force and threw it at the ship. The ship exploded! Count Dooku sighed, putting up his lightsaber. The ground started to rumble. A gigantic ship appeared in the sky. It was as big as two planets. A bright orange beam came down right on top of Dooku. The last thing Dooku saw was his stomach splatter on the ground.

**Anakin**

"Turn this mining station into a base" Anakin shouted, "I want troops at every door, any way into the station I want blocked off, get the shields up around the station".

"Sir, those shields are meant to stop asteroids, not alien scum" General Cody said.

"I don't care" Anakin yelled, "Get them up".

"Right away" Cody said.

**Quigonn**

Quigonn deflected a blaster bolt at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan deflected it at a droid. The droids head blew up. A little ship fired a missile at the droids.

"Obi-Wan".

"Yes Quigonn" Obi-Wan said.

"This is not a good situation, we need to leave" Quigonn said deflecting a blaster bolt.

"I agree" Obi-Wan said, "The droids and this new species against two Jedi, this is not good" Obi-Wan said.

BOOM!

"What was that" Quigonn asked.

The little ships had left in a hurry. All droids guns pointed at the Jedi.

A droid on an intercom said "our stabilizers are destroyed, prepare for crash landing".

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" Obi-Wan screamed hitting the floor.

"What" Quigonn asked.

"A droid shot me in the arm" Obi-Wan said.

The ship started to tip, droids started sliding sideways. The ship suddenly dropped straight down.

"OH KRAP" Quigonn shouted.

Both Jedi fell straight down. Quigonn's foot got caught on a wire. Obi-Wan kept falling.

"Obi-Wan" Quigonn screamed.

There was a quiet beeping next to him. He looked left to see a little ship floating there.

'Damn' he thought as the ship fired and his world turned black.

**Nathan**

Nathan awoke in a broken down building. There were four Jedi keeping lookout. Cameron was bandaging up another Jedi.

"Where are we" Nathan asked.

"Good to see your awake" Cameron said, "We are in a warehouse on Bespin...Do you remember why we are here, and who these Jedi are"?

"We are here because we were protecting the Chancellor" Nate answered, "that's Alec" he said pointing to the wounded Jedi,"that's Tyler" Nathan said pointing at the tall skinny one, "the others are Jack, Ron, and Dave".

"Good" Cameron said.

"Why do you ask" Nathan said.

"To make sure you don't have Amnesia" Cameron said.

A small beeping was heard then Cameron's holographic projector lit up. A hologram appeared out of it.

"Hello Jedi I am Darth Sidious. I am sending this message to all living Jedi. Normally I would be trying to kill you, but I need your help. This new Alien species is killing you Jedi and we Sith. If you decide to come you will live. Go to the planet Dagobah, then we will talk".

The holocord ended.

"Why should we trust that son of a-".

"NATHAN" Cameron said, "this is a help message, it's probably our only way to live, whatever happens we have to get to Dagobah".

**Master Windu & Yoda**

Yoda and Master Windu were walking through the main hall.

"How many Jedi are still alive" Windu asked.

"Us, Fisto, Drew, and 6 more" Yoda answered.

"10 Jedi, that's not good" Windu said.

"If not figured out how to destroy the ships had Drew" Yoda said, "destroyed we would be".

"Masters"?

Yoda and Windu looked behind them. A short fat Jedi was coming towards them.

"What is it Jack" Windu said.

"There's a message for you" Jack said.

"We will be there, thank you" Windu said.

Jack turned around and headed back.

"Let me ask you something" Windu said.

"Ask you can" Yoda said.

"Where were the clones during our battle" Windu asked.

"Outside they were defending the Jedi temple" Yoda answered.

**Drew**

Master Yoda, and Master Windu entered the room a few minutes after Jack.

"Play the message" Windu said.

A hologram of a short hooded man appeared. The man started to talk.

"Hello Jedi, I am Darth Sidious-".

"That's the Sith were after" Drew said shocked.

"-message to all living Jedi. Normally I'd be trying to kill you, but I need your help. This new alien species is killing you Jedi and we Sith. If you decide to come you will live. Go to the planet Dagobah, then we will talk".

The hologram disappeared.

"Could be a trap" Kit Fisto said.

"A trap I don't sense" Yoda said.

"I'm going whether you all go or not" Drew said.

"You will not go unless you have permission from the council" Windu said, pulling out his purple lightsaber.

"My cousin is out there and you expect me not to go" Drew said, pulling out his lightsaber.

"Fight you must not" Yoda said.

"I'm going" Drew said.

"No you're not, just because Cameron is your cousin gives you no right to disobey the council" Windu said.

"Fine" Drew said, "DIE INSTEAD".

Drew lunged at Windu. Windu blocked. Their lightsaber's were flashing back and forth. They looked like one big lightsaber because they were moving so fast. Windu fought with all his strength, but Drew was overpowering him. There was a bright light. Drew's lightsaber started to glow. The glow went down. To Windu's amazement Drew's lightsaber was red. Drew swung at Windu's head. Windu blocked. In one fast move Drew pulled his lightsaber away and plunged it into Windu's chest.

"NOOOOO" Windu screamed.

Drew turned around and force jumped out of the window. Windu fell face first, dead!

**Darth Maul**

"Die you alien scum" Darth Maul said throwing a giant boulder at the last little ship.

There were thousands of parts from those ships all around. Darth Maul was on Yavin 4 trying to set up a secret base, but these ships attacked him.

A hologram appeared .

"Darth Maul" Sidious said.

"Yes master" Maul said.

"Come to Dagobah" Sidious said, "meet me there".

"Yes master" Maul said as the hologram disappeared.

**Gnrl. Grievous**

"Attack my droids " Grievous said.

His army of droids were battling the ships. All of the droids blaster bolts came reflecting back. Grievous pulled out all 4 lightsaber's. He attacked a ship. All of his lightsaber's just deflected. Grievous's monitor beeped. A hologram appeared. It was Sidious.

"Grievous get off Utapau before I blow up the whole damn planet" Sidious said, "you've been there for 20 years".

"Why should I leave" asked Grievous.

"Because I said" Sidious answered angrily, "now come or be killed".

**Darth Sidious**

"Come to Dagobah" Sidious said.

"Yes, sir" Grievous said.

Grievous's hologram went away.

'why they are chasing him I wont know" Sidious thought, 'he's not a Jedi".

**Jedi**

"Attack my droids" Grievous said.

The little ships and the droids started to battle. A hologram appeared near Grievous. Grievous started to talk to it.

'Now's my chance' the Jedi thought.

The Jedi started to sneak over to Grievous.

"Yes, sir" Grievous said.

The hologram disappeared. Grievous turned around.

"A JEDI" Grievous said, shocked and enraged at the same time.

"Die Grievous" the Jedi shouted, and he lunged at him.

**Obi-Wan Kenobi**

Obi-Wan came to his senses about 15 hours after the ship tilted. Quigonn's lightsaber was lying next to him. He tried to move, but his right hand seared with pain. He looked down at it. He saw a piece of glass sticking all the way through his hand.

'Shit' Obi-Wan thought, 'where did this glass come from'?

He looked around. Above him some windows were broken, all of them were closed off.

'There's were the glass came from' Obi-Wan thought, 'WAIT! windows on the ceiling? THE SHIP IS ON ITS SIDE, I have got to get out of here'.

Obi-Wan walked down the hall for a while. A little farther down he could see a person lying down.

"Quigonn" Obi-Wan shouted.

Obi-Wan ran over to the body. He could not believe what he saw. There was a hole all the way through Quigonn's chest.

"Qui-Qui-Quigonn" Obi-Wan stuttered.

Quigonn's COM link started to beep. Obi-Wan picked it up.

"Hello" he said.

"Obi-~an".

"Who is this" Obi-Wan asked.

"~~~~in".

"What's in" Obi-Wan asked.

"~~~k~n".

"What" Obi-Wan said getting frustrated.

"An~kin".

"Anakin" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, he~~p ~e" Anakin said.

"What" Obi-Wan asked.

"Help ~e" Anakin said.

"How can I help you" Obi-Wan said, "you're on Polis Massa, I'm in the middle of space".

"Wha~~" Anakin said.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"~~~~~~~~~~~".

"ANAKIN" Obi-Wan shouted frightened.

**Anakin**

"Help me" Anakin said.

"H~~ ca~ ~ hel~ ~~u" Obi-Wan said, "yu~~~ on ~~~is M~~s~ ~~ ~n t~~ mi~~~e o~ sp~~~".

What" Anakin asked.

"~~~~~~~~~". "Obi-Wan" Anakin yelled.

"Sir, they've taken over more than half of this station" a trooper said.

"I know, I know, I'm trying to get help" Anakin said, "tell the other troopers to keep defending the control room".

"yes sir, right away sir" the trooper said.

Anakin put up his COM.

'I'd better go help too' he thought.

He walked out the door and headed for the control room. All they controlled was the control room, a hallway branching off that, the hallway led to a storage room, another hallway branching off the storage room, then the hangar. All of their ships were on the asteroid. BOOM!

"The hangar" Anakin yelled.

"MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE".

He looked behind him. About 30 clones were running towards the hangar.

"Commander Cody" Anakin shouted.

"Yes sir" Cody said.

"What has happened in the hangar" Anakin asked.

"I don't know sir the cameras are out" Cody answered.

"We'd better hurry" Anakin said.

**Cameron**

Cameron ignited his blue lightsaber as he stepped out the door. He heard Nathan call "be careful", but before he could reply Dave shut the door. Cameron started to walk, carefully. He was listening for the little ships. There was a noise just around the corner. Cameron peeked around it. Two aliens were walking around holding a weird device. Cameron had never seen these aliens before. The aliens were talking in a raspy voice like a 150 year old man.

"ur 'evice iz brokn" one said.

"No'ts not" the other said.

They were getting closer to Cameron the entire time.

"itz not piceng up Jeedi" one alien said.

"wha's tat" the other alien said.

"ooks 'ike a s'ip" the first alien said.

At that instant a ship flew overhead. Cameron watched it fly over the roofs and land behind some rubble.

**Drew**

Drew landed on a rundown landing pad on Bespin. His droid, R7-P5, opened the hatch. Drew climbed out followed by R7.

"Stay with the ship" Drew said to R7.

BOOM! The ship exploded, along with R7. Drew grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. Debree fell all around Drew.

"R7" Drew said with a tone of sadness.

An alien jumped out from the debris.

"Ass hole" Drew shouted plunging his saber into the alien's head.

'Damn things look like they grabbed Rancor shit and shoved it on their face' Drew thought.

The sound of blaster bolts reached Drew's ears. He looked far to the south. He could just barely see a blue lightsaber flashing around.

'Is that Cameron' Drew thought.

From the way the lightsaber was moving Drew could tell it was Cameron.

**Jedi**

The Jedi did a back flip.

"Don't run" Grievous said.

"Who's running" the Jedi said.

"I am" Grievous said starting to run.

BOOM! A missile hit the Jedi in the back of the head. The alien ships immediately stopped fighting the droids and began to leave Utapau!

**Nathan**

"how long has he been gone" Alec asked.

"Five minutes" Nathan answered.

BANG! The door burst open and Dave fell to the ground. A blaster fired and Ron fell to the ground. Seven aliens ran into the room. Tyler, and Jack ignited their lightsaber's. One alien jumped on Dave. The alien then stuck a small blade into the back of his head. Nathan and Alec could only watch. Tyler and Jack killed three aliens. The smallest alien threw a grenade, it hit Jack in the head. The grenade latched onto Jack's hair.

"IT"S STUCK TO HIS HEAD" Nathan shouted.

BOOM! Two aliens fell over, Tyler flew through a pillar. The east wall fell down. Jacks arm hit Alec in the head. The building started to creak. A hand grabbed Nathan and started to pull. Nathan was pulled outside as the building fell.

"NOOOOO".

Cameron came running past.

"Cameron don't".

Nathan looked up.

"DREW" Nathan shouted surprised.

Cameron ran into the building. The building fell straight down. Dust and debris flew everywhere.

"Cameron, Alec, Tyler" Nathan shouted as the building finally hit the ground.

**Anakin**

Anakin threw the last box into the hallway.

"Cody" he said.

"Yes sir" Cody said.

"tell all of the troops, to head for the storage room" Anakin said.

"Right away sir" Cody said pulling out his COM, "all troopers head for the storage room immediately".

"Oh" said Anakin, "did you find out what happened to the hangar"?

"Yes sir it blew off the station" Cody said, "it's floating in the middle of space".

Two clones just walked in.

About thirty minutes later there was about thirty-five clones in the storage room.

"Are all the troops in here" Anakin asked.

"Yes sir" Cody answered.

"Alright lets leave this place" Anakin said.

Cody pushed a big red button. The storage room ejected into space.

"Sir, we have received a message" Cody said, "it's from Yoda, he wants us to go to Dagobah".

"Alright, if you can steer this thing head for Dagobah" Anakin said.

**Yoda**

"Master Yoda" a Jedi said, we are arriving on Dagobah".

"Very good" Yoda said.

**Obi-Wan**

"Have you found the last Jedi"?

BOOM!

"No, but we better these ships are driving me mad".

Obi-Wan sat crouched behind two ship fuel cells. The two droids left.

'Now's my chance' Obi-Wan thought.

He jumped in the nearest droid ship. He lifted up and flew out of the hangar. The coordinates were to Utapau, he changed them to Coruscant.

**Cameron**

Bits of rock and rubble started to move. Then a big piece of rubble flew into the air. Cameron crawled out of the hole, Alec followed. Drew and Nathan had a little camp built up. Nathan saw Cameron and Alec coming.

"Look" Nathan said.

Drew ran over to Cameron. Drew pulled out his lightsaber and attacked. Cameron, shocked, pulled his out ready to block! Drew's lightsaber went past Alec's head. A low grunting sound came from behind Cameron. He turned around. Drew's lightsaber was through an alien's head.

"D-D-Drew" Cameron said, "Why do you have a red lightsaber"?

Drew quickly put his saber up, "um....you see-I....".

Whirr! Drew's lightsaber came out. Cameron blocked with his. They stood their lightsaber's together, glaring at each other.

"Drew, what did you do" Cameron asked.

"I killed Windu" Drew answered.

"Why" Cameron asked.

"He wouldn't let me come find you and Nathan" Drew answered.

Cameron's face turned from anger to surprise. Drew's lightsaber started to glow. It turned a bright white. The light went down. Drew's lightsaber was green again.

"Some adventure, huh" Drew said quietly.

"Yeah" Cameron said.

**Anakin**

"Sir".

"Yes Commander Cody" Anakin said.

"Dagobah is just ahead" Cody said.

"Good" Anakin said, "can we land this thing without crashing"?

"Not likely, without boosters, wings, and the actual parts of a ship" Cody answered.

"Tell the men to prepare for a crash landing" Anakin said.

**Obi-Wan**

Coruscant was in ruins. Obi-Wan stepped out of the ship.

'Holy hell' he thought, 'this place is a mess'.

The Jedi temple was off to his right. As he stared at it he wondered if any of the Order was still alive. Obi-Wan entered the Jedi temple, his lightsaber ignited. Every now and then a rock would fall from the ceiling.

'I'll check the security cameras' he thought.

The main hall was destroyed. The south wall had a huge hole, dead Jedi were everywhere. He entered the council room. A beeping sound reached his ears. The holographic transmitter was beeping. He pressed the play button. A man appeared.

"Hello Jedi, I am Darth Sidious".

**Cameron**

At the Bespin docking station, one ship remained. It was just barely big enough to fit Cameron, Drew, Nathan, and Alec.

"Dagobah wasn't it, Nathan" Cameron asked.

"Yes" Nathan answered.

"Alright Drew, lets take off" Cameron said.

"Yes sir" Drew said.

The ship lifted up and took off to Dagobah.

**Yoda**

"So Darth Sidious, your plan what is" Yoda asked.

"Yoda I told you, I'll tell all of you when the rest of the order arrive" Sidious answered.

"But master what if we are the last ones" Darth Maul said.

"Not, are we" Yoda said, "Anakin, Obi-Wan, Cameron, Drew, and Nathan there are".

"And Grievous" Sidious said.

**Gnrl. Grievous**

Grievous's ship flew as fast as it could. Its light speed was blown up, only one engine remained, and both wings had huge holes in them.

"Commander cant you fly this faster" Grievous said.

"No sir, those ships have us surrounded-"

BOOM! And with that Grievous was no more.

**Anakin**

BOOM! The storage room crashed on Dagobah. Anakin crawled out, followed by Commander Cody, and only eight troopers.

"Ok, we just have to find where Yoda is" Anakin said.

"Hey Anakin, over Here".

Anakin looked to see a short fat Jedi running towards him.

"Hello Jack, where is Yoda" Anakin asked.

"This way" Jack said.

**Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan landed on Dagobah. He got out to find Jack waiting for him.

"Hello Jack" Obi-Wan said.

"Hello Obi-Wan" Jack said, "Yoda and the rest are waiting for you".

**Cameron**

The ship landed exactly where Yoda and the rest were waiting. Cameron walked out. Drew then came out followed by Alec and Nathan.

"Alright were here lets find out what Sidious wants" Cameron said.

**Darth Sidious**

"Alright all living Jedi are here then" Sidious asked.

"Yes, here are they" Yoda said.

"Good, now on to business" Sidious said, "As you all know a new alien species has been trying to destroy us...um....16 force users-".

"Force users" Drew said confused.

"We are Sith you are Jedi, so force users, now shut up and listen" Sidious said, "so far they are succeeding, but I have a plan. Almost five thousand years ago a powerful Sith ruler known as Darth Revan almost conquered the Republic. Revan is a key person we need to stop these monsters".

"How is Revan a key person" Nathan asked.

"He almost conquered the Republic single handedly" Sidious said, "two other key people are from that time, Carth Onasi, and Bastila Shawn. These two aided the Republic in stopping Revan. They succeeded until Malak took over. Malak was Revan's apprentice. Malak thought he killed Revan but was mistaken. Revan only disguised himself as a common Republic Soldier. Two of us must go back five thousand years ago-".

"Hold on" Cameron said, "how are we supposed to go back in time"?

"Let me finish and I'll tell you" Sidious said, "now the two who go back in time will track down Revan, Bastila, and Carth and bring them back to this time in order to stop this alien species once and for all. But there is also another side to this whole thing. The Future".

"Wa-Wa-Wa-Wait, you're telling me that we have to go to the past and the future" Cameron asked.

"Yes" Sidious answered.

"The Future why do we have to go to" asked Yoda.

"Because another key person is from that time" Sidious said, "Luke Skywalker".

"LUKE SKYWALKER" Anakin said shocked, "what, is he my son.. or.. something.....AAAHHHH Padme I forgot all about her is she safe, hurt, dead. AAAHHH-WH-WH-WH-".

"Anakin, get a hold of yourself" Obi-Wan shouted, "Yoda do you know what has happened to Padme"?

"Know not do I" Yoda said.

With that Anakin began to cry, silently.

"Can I continue" Sidious said getting frustrated.

"Yes, do continue" Obi-Wan said.

"Alright then" Sidious said, "Luke Skywalker is taught by two people Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda, this is what makes him a powerful Jedi. Two more will go to the future and bring him back, now all that remains is who is going to the future and who is going to the past"?

"Think do I that Cameron and Nathan shall go to the past" Yoda said.

"Yes, and Anakin and someone else go to the future" Sidious said.

"Why do I have to go to the future" Anakin asked.

"Because Luke is your son and you have the best chance of bringing him back" Sidious answered.

"Go with Anakin shall Drew" Yoda said.

"Thank you Master" Drew said.

"Alright then Yoda if you would help me" Sidious said.

Yoda and Sidious started doing an ancient Jedi ritual. The sky turned dark and the ground shook. Yoda muttered something and in a flash Cameron and Nathan were gone. Next Sidious muttered something and Drew and Anakin were gone.

"Sidious, right you had better be" Yoda said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Future

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

Star Wars

The Future

The Millennium Falcon has just landed inside the Death Star. Storm troopers are searching everywhere inside the ship. As the Troopers leave one of the floor tiles move. A man called Han Solo sticks his head up. Luke Skywalker and Chewbacca, a Wookie, follow him. A tile next to Han Solo comes up. Ben Kenobi, or Obi-Wan Kenobi, comes out. They create a plan to get off the Death Star alive! As their plan is put into action they find a princess called Leia. She helps them escape. Ben shuts off a tractor beam so the Falcon can leave. As they are about to leave Darth Vader interrupts He heads of Ben in a hallway. Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and Leia get on the Falcon. As Luke gets on he sees Ben fighting Darth Vader. Their lightsaber's were clashing fiercely.

**Drew**

Zap! Drew and Anakin appear in the middle of a hangar.

"NO"!

Drew looks around for the shout. As he was looking blaster bolts came flying past him.

"Krap" Drew said pulling out his green saber.

He blocked two bolts as Anakin pulled out his saber. Drew and Anakin sat their blocking blaster bolts.

**Ben Kenobi**

"NO"!

Ben looked into the hangar. Luke was staring at him. Ben smiled. He lifted his lightsaber in a holy way. Vader slashed at him. Ben turned into the force right before Vader's eyes. Vader stood shocked.

**Luke Skywalker**

The clothes of Ben fell to the ground.

"Blast the door kid" Han shouted.

Luke shot he control panel. The door shut on Vader. Storm troopers were now shooting at Luke. He shot back hitting two of them.

'Run Luke, run'.

'Ben' Luke thought.

Without thinking Luke ran onto the Falcon.

**Anakin**

"That's the last of those soldiers," Anakin said.

"Yeah" said Drew, "we had better hurry before-".

BOOM! A door blew of the sliders. Darth Vader stepped in from it.

"YOU" Vader said looking at Anakin.

"Me" Anakin asked confused.

"How is this possible" Vader asked.

"What" Anakin asked still confused.

"How are you here" Vader asked.

"Why" Anakin asked.

"Because" Vader said, "I'm you".

**Drew**

"Whoah" Drew said, "talk about a major surprise".

"How are you me" Anakin asked.

"I joined the Emperor 20 years ago, and wiped out all of the Jedi" Vader said.

"Is the Emperor Darth Sidious" Drew asked.

"Yes" Vader answered.

"Anakin" Drew said, "How could you join the Emperor"?

"I don't know" Anakin said.

"I hated the council" Vader said, "the masters wouldn't let me be a master, Obi-Wan held me back, and further more Padme didn't love me anymore".

"Enough" Anakin said, "Padme did to love me".

"No she didn't" Vader said, "she brought Obi-Wan to Mustafar to kill me. He failed".

"Anakin" Drew said, "don't listen to him, he's lying".

"I think he's right" Anakin said, "the council wouldn't let me be a master, Obi-Wan is holding me back, Padme didn't try to find me when the aliENS ATTACKED"!

"Good" Vader said, "let your anger be released, join me and together we will rule this galaxy".

"Alright" Anakin said.

"Don't do it Anakin" Drew said.

"Why, why shouldn't I do it" Anakin said.

"Because, I have been on the dark side" Drew said, "it is not the way to go".

"You sound just like a master" Anakin said, "TAKE THIS"!

Anakin forced pushed Drew into a pile of crates. Drew did not move.

"Good" Vader said, "now what to do with him"?

"Throw him in your jail or whatever is on this ship" Anakin said.

"It is the Death Star" Vader said, "It can destroy a single planet with on shot".

"That will come in handy" Anakin said.

**Obi-Wan**

Zap! Obi-Wan appeared in a hangar. Drew and Anakin weren't there. A door was lying on the floor. All around him were blaster marks.

'A battle between who' Obi-Wan thought.

"Over here".

Obi-Wan hid behind some crates. Four troopers walked in through the broken door.

"Fix this door" one trooper said.

Obi-Wan jumped out. He pulled out his lightsaber and killed all four troopers. Three he threw in a crate, He put the other costume on. Another trooper, hearing the commotion came through the broken door.

"What's going on in here" the trooper asked.

"Nothing" Obi-Wan said using the force, "you will turn around and go back where you came from".

"Yes sir" the trooper said.

Obi-Wan followed him for a while. The soldier went left down a long dark hallway. A sign said engine room left, Information room right. Obi-Wan headed right hoping to find out about Drew and Anakin.

**Anakin**

"So, Vader, This can destroy a planet with one shot" Anakin asked.

"Yes" Vader answered.

"Show me" Anakin said.

"Well, we are about to attack the Rebellion base on Yavin 4" Vader said.

"The Rebellion" Anakin asked.

"Yes, years ago I helped destroy every single Jedi" Vader said, "but two Jedi lived, Yoda, and Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan helped start a Rebellion. Yoda, I do not know where he is".

"Ah" Anakin said, "So what are you"?

The Empire" Vader answered.

"Oh" Anakin said, "I want to help crush the Rebellion".

"Good" Vader said.

"Yavin coming into view" a man said over the intercom.

The planet Yavin had seven moons. Yavin 4 was its jungle moon. The Rebellion had its base there.

"About 30 minutes before Yavin 4 is in view" the man said.

**Drew**

Drew awoke to the sound of blaster fire.

"AAAHHHH".

His door opened. One of the troopers stepped in.

"Drew" the trooper said, pulling off his helmet.

"Obi-Wan" Drew said relieved, "boy am I glad to see you".

"We have to leave" Obi-Wan said, "where's Anakin"?

"Um....with Vader" Drew answered.

"Vader??? who's Vader" Obi-Wan asked.

"Lets just say Anakin is on the Dark side" Drew said.

"NO" Obi-Wan shouted, falling to hi knees.

"I'm sorry Obi-Wan" Drew said.

"It cant be" Obi-Wan said, "I-I-I......whatever we have to leave and find Luke".

"Not so fast Obi-Wan".

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said, turning around and getting to his feet.

Anakin stood in front of the only way out, with his lightsaber ignited.

"Drew told me the whole thing" Obi-Wan said igniting his lightsaber, "Drew run ,find Luke".

"There is no other way out of this jail" Drew said.

"FIND ONE" Obi-Wan shouted.

Drew ran down hall, the opposite direction of Anakin.

**Obi-Wan vs. Anakin**

"DIE" Anakin screamed.

He lunged at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan blocked then attacked Anakin. Their lightsaber's flashed, back and forth, back and forth. They clashed at very fast speed and split apart again in about a second. Obi-Wan still blocked all of Anakin's attacks. Obi-Wan was slowly being pushed back, getting farther from the exit. Anakin was going faster the entire time, but Obi-Wan was keeping up with him. Their lightsaber's hit and stayed there. Each one tried with all their strength to push the other one down. On instinct, Obi-Wan force pushed Anakin back. Anakin flew through the door. Obi-Wan ran after him. The jail had two main parts. The main room where the jail was monitored and the actual jail cells. Anakin had been pushed into the main room, where dead bodies lay because of Obi-Wan. The main room had control consoles security cameras and an elevator which led out of the Jail. Anakin crashed into a console. Obi-Wan force jumped at Anakin. Anakin moved as Obi-Wan's lightsaber went into the console. Anakin swung. Obi-Wan blocked. They were at it again swinging with all their might to kill the other. The lightsaber's never quit moving. Flashes and sparks flew from when the sabers hit the consoles and cameras. Obi-Wan did a back flip over a console. Anakin did a front flip over the console. Whirr! Whirr! Whirr! Neither person would give up. Obi-Wan was pushed up against the wall. Anakin hit Obi-Wan's lightsaber out if his hands. Anakin tried to stab Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan ducked. The elevator opened. Both Jedi stopped. Darth Vader walked in.

"So Anakin you've made quiet a mess of my jail" Vader said.

BOOM! The Death Star shook.

"The Rebellion" Vader shouted, "Anakin forget him and come".

Anakin force pushed Obi-Wan into the jail hallway. Anakin and Vader disappeared into the elevator. Obi-Wan stood up. A click sound told him the elevator had been locked down. Obi-Wan picked up his saber and ran after Drew.

**Drew**

BOOM! The Death Star shook. Drew fell over.

'Damn' Drew thought, 'an engine must have blown'.

Drew started to walk again and found a dead end. He turned around and started to walk back.

"Drew".

Ahead of Drew, Obi-Wan was running towards him.

"Obi-Wan" Drew yelled.

"Drew" Obi-Wan said reaching him, "I think this ship is under attack".

"Then we had better hurry" Drew said.

"Hey, what's that" Obi-Wan said.

"A vent" Drew said.

A hole had been shot into a vent.

"There is our way out" Obi-Wan said.

"No way" Drew said, "who knows where that goes to".

"Got any better ideas" Obi-Wan said.

Drew was silent.

"Thought so" Obi-Wan said, "Come on".

Obi-Wan slid into the hole. Drew hovered for a moment then followed him.

**Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan landed in a big pile of garbage. Drew landed in a pile next to him. Luckily the door had already been blown open. Obi-Wan walked out followed by Drew. BOOM! The Death Star shook again.

"We had better find the hangar and quick" Obi-Wan said.

"I agree" Drew said.

They ran down a hall. Somehow they ended up in the control room. There was no one in the room.

"Okay, now we can figure out where the hangar is" Obi-Wan said.

**Anakin**

Zoom! Anakin and Vader raced after the Rebellion ships. Above the Death Star a space battle was being held. The Rebellions hope was to destroy the Death Star. Darth Vader, and Anakin were trying to stop them. Only four Rebellion ships remained. The Rebellions plan was to shoot a missile down the ventilation shaft of the main power core. So far Vader had stopped the Rebellion. Anakin fired, taking down a ship. The remaining three went into a canyon type whole. It stretched along the Death Star on the outer surface. Anakin and Vader went into the canyon too.

'Time to die you Rebellion scum' Anakin thought.

**Drew**

"Through here Obi-Wan" Drew said.

They ran through the door into the hangar. The door was still broken. One ship remained.

"We have to find a way to fit" Drew said.

**Anakin**

Zoom! The Rebellion ships were getting closer to the ventilation shaft. Anakin fired. Another ship went down. The Rebellion was now down to their last ship.

**Darth Vader**

'Use the force Luke'.

'The force is strong with this one' Vader thought, 'its almost as if-'.

Bang! Vader flew away from the Death Star. His ship was spinning out of control. To his right the Millennium Falcon flew past him.

**Anakin**

BOOM! Anakin saw the last Rebellion ship fly away before all was lost in his eyes.

**Obi-Wan**

BOOM! Zoom! Obi-Wan and Drew left the Death Star as it blew up. The heat from the explosion fried a few things off the ship. Ob-Wan and Drew were crammed into the cockpit of the tiny ship.

"TIE Fighter tell us your purpose or die" the communicator said.

Obi-Wan grabbed it.

"My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi" Obi-Wan said, "We were prisoners aboard that giant ship".

"Obi-Wan Kenobi"?

"Yes" Obi-Wan said.

"Let them through Han. But Luke they might be with the Empire. No, let them through. You can land on the base at Yavin 4".

"Which one is that" Obi-Wan asked.

"Just follow us".

A ship flew past them. Drew and Obi-Wan followed.

**Luke Skywalker**

The Millennium Falcon landed followed by a TIE Fighter.

"LUKE, HAN, WHY DID YOU BRING A TIE FIGHTER WITH YOU, THE EMPIRE WILL DEFENINTLY KNOW WERE HERE NOW".

"Calm down commander" Luke said, "in this TIE Fighter is an Obi-Wan Kenobi".

"AN OBI-WAN KENOBI, OBI-WAN KENOBI, I DONT GIVE A DAMN IF HIS NAME IS SHIT FACE. YOU GET RID OF THAT-".

"Get rid of what" Obi-Wan asked getting out of the TIE Fighter.

"Never mind him" Luke said, "who are you"?

"Okay" Obi-Wan said, "tell me everything and then I'll tell you everything".

There was a short pause then Drew said "How does that make sense"?

"I mean" Obi-Wan said, "They tell me what is going on here. Then I'll tell them why we are here".

**Darth Vader**

It was not long after the Death Star was destroyed did Vader find his escape. An Imperial ship filled with supplies was on its way to the Death Star. Darth Vader flagged them down. His ship landed in the hangar, he climbed out of his ship. The commander of the Imperial Ship was there to greet Vader.

"Commander" Vader said.

"Yes lord Vader" the commander said.

"The Death Star is destroyed" Vader said.

"Ho-Ho-How is that possible" the commander asked.

"The Rebellion" Vader answered, "but I know where the Rebellion base is. We must attack it before they leave".

**Han Solo**

"Then I flew through some portal and landed here" Obi-Wan said.

"Aaahhh, that explains why you were in that TIE Fighter" Han Solo said.

Han Solo was a Smuggler for a powerful Hutt, Jabba. Han had run into his hairy friend about 15 years ago. Chewbacca, was Hans hairy friend. They had been by each others side for those 15 years. Han had saved Chewbacca's life. Since Chewbacca was a Wookie he had to make a life debt.

**Chewbacca**

"TIE Fighter" Han Solo said.

Chewbacca just watched. Han had saved Chewbacca 15 years ago. Chewbacca had to teach Han how to speak Wookie. It was difficult for Han but he learned it. Chewbacca followed Han everywhere now. Chewbacca liked following and helping Han. Chewbacca was helping Han in the smuggling business until Luke showed up.

**Luke**

"TIE Fighter" Han said.

Luke had been thinking the entire time. Luke Skywalker had lived with his Uncle Owen for his whole life. He couldn't remember his Mother or Father. His whole life he wanted to join the Rebellion. Now, he wasn't sure. Since it had cost old Ben his life he didn't believe he could do it. Luke had been thinking about Ben. Ben Kenobi had lived on Tatooine with Luke watching over him. Luke thought the Obi-Wan character was related some how, but he wasn't sure.

"Luke-LUKE".

"What" Luke said.

"The base is under attack" Han said.

**Drew**

BOOM! The base shook. Luke stood up.

"Get the cargo outta her now" Luke shouted.

"Luke" Drew said.

Luke turned around and looked at Drew.

"Let me and Obi-Wan help, we'll distract them".

"Okay" Luke said.

"Chewie" Han shouted, "Get the Falcon started".

Drew and Obi-Wan ran outside. Ships were dropping bombs. The troops from the ship that blew up and the troops on this planet were fighting hard. Blaster bolts flew every direction. Ships flew overhead. Some would crash and blow up. Loud explosions could be heard. BOOM! A building blew up next to Drew. Obi-Wan fell over. Drew examined him.

'Knocked out' Drew thought.

A few Rebellion troops died.

"Hey, need a ride".

Drew saw a pilot waving towards him.

"Yeah help" Drew said.

He knew he said they would help, but Obi-Wan was already wounded. BOOM! The pilot reached them.

"Go inside the hangar. Their are some cargo ships transporting people outta here" the pilot said.

"Thanks" Drew said flipping Obi-Wan onto his shoulders.

Drew reached the hangar. One ship remained, The Millennium Falcon.

"Hey, Han" Drew shouted.

BOOM! Han came out.

"Need a ride, Drew" Han said, "Hop on".

Drew climbed aboard, carrying Obi-Wan, as the Falcon rose into the air. It blasted out of the hangar into the skies.

"Hey, Luke, I need your help" Drew said.

"What" Luke asked.

"I need you to come to the past with me" Drew answered.

"Why" Luke asked.

"It's in trouble" Drew said, "If it is not saved your time will be screwed up".

"I'll go" Luke said, "BUT, only if I come back when I want to".

"Sure" Drew said.

"So, How do we get their" Luke asked.

"I have no ide-".

Zap! Drew, Obi-Wan, still knocked out, and Luke were gone.


	3. Chapter 3 Phase Two

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

Star Wars

Phase Two

Zap! Cameron and Nathan were gone. Zap! Drew and Anakin were gone. Yoda and Darth Sidious finished their ritual. The rest of the Jedi stared in amazement. A distress signal came in from Coruscant. Padme Amidala, who was pregnant, requested help. Coruscant was still under attack by the aliens. Thinking that all of the Jedi were dead, or dying, the aliens are now attacking the rest of the universe. The clones left on Coruscant aren't enough to defend the planet for long. Yoda and Darth Sidious must hatch a phase two, or all is lost.

**Yoda & Darth Sidious**

"Help them we must" Yoda said.

"How" Darth Sidious asked.

"I sense something is wrong with Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"You do, do you" Yoda said.

"Send me to the future" Obi-Wan said, "they need me".

"Sidious" Yoda said, "I think a phase two is in order".

"Hhhmmm, I think you're right Yoda. Ok, how many Jedi are there"?

"12 Jedi" Alec said.

"Hhmm, go to the future, Obi-Wan will" Yoda said.

"Alright lets start the ritual," Sidious said.

Yoda and Darth Sidious started up a holy Jedi ritual. Zap! Obi-Wan was gone.

"Okay now our phase two will begin" Sidious said, "11 Jedi is not a lot. I know Yoda, and Darth Maul who are the rest of you"?

"I'm Alec" Alec said.

"I'm Jack" Jack said.

"I'm Jerry" a tall skinny Jedi said.

"I'm John," one said with a deep voice.

"I'm Dave," the shortest one said.

"I'm Ron," the tallest one said.

"I'm Jake," the ugliest one said.

"I'm Zak," the weirdest on said.

"Alright I wont remember most of you, but lets get started" Sidious said, "every planet is under attack, if we send three Jedi to a different planet the aliens will divide up their army giving us an advantage. Me and Yoda will travel to Korriban to collect ancient items that might help out our mission".

"To Alderaan Jerry, John, and Zak will go" Yoda said.

"Coruscant, I want Darth Maul and Elec-".

"Alec" Alec said.

"Whatever" Sidious said, "Darth Maul, _Alec, _and Jack will go to Coruscant".

"Ron, Dave, and Jake go you will to Tatooine" Yoda said.

"Alright, we don't have a lot of time" Sidious said, "so here is what I want each of you to do. Find the Senator on each of your planets, bring them back here and keep them safe. Alright move out".

"Alec, Darth Maul, a minute hold on if you will" Yoda said, "My own mission I have for you. Arrive on Coruscant when you do, want you to find Padme Amidala I do. Padme you will bring back too".

"Yes master" Alec said.

"Why not" Maul said, "Jedi scum".

**Jerry, John, and Zak**

The ship lifted and they were off. Jerry ran the ship, John was commanding the engines, and Zak was running the navigational computer. About a day passed and they finally arrived at Alderaan. The landing pad that they landed on was completely destroyed. They might as well have landed on an unstable star. Jerry climbed out first, igniting his green lightsaber. BOOM! The ship blew up.

"AAAAAHHHHH".

Zak landed on the ground.

"Zak" Jerry screamed, "Are you alright"?

"Not really" Zak said.

Whack! Jerry fell over. John's head hit Jerry in the back of the head.

'There goes John' Zak thought.

"EEEEHHHHH".

Zak looked to his right. An alien was running at him full speed. Zak jumped up and pulled out his blue lightsaber. Whirr! The alien split in half.

"That's for my friend" Zak shouted.

**Ron, Dave, and Jake**

Tatooine was a desert planet. In their Jedi robes they were pretty cool, but still pretty hot.

"This planet is as bad as it feels" Dave said.

Tatooine had also fallen under attack by the aliens.

"Do you ever stop complaining" Jake said.

"No he doesn't" Ron said.

Jake tensed up.

"Jake" Ron said with a confused look.

Jake fell over on the ground.

"AAAAAHHHHHH" Dave screamed.

Aliens were running towards them. The aliens fired. Dave fell over. Ron pulled out his green lightsaber, but before he could block an alien jumped on him. It pulled out a knife and before Ron knew it, the knife was in the back of his head. Ron was dead before he hit the ground.

**Darth Maul, Alec, and Jack**

The ship landed in front of the Jedi temple. Darth Maul jumped out igniting his double bladed lightsaber. Alec came out igniting his blue lightsaber. Jack walked out.

"Where's your lightsaber Jack" Alec asked.

"Um... I lost it when the aliens attacked the temple" Jack answered.

"You lost your saber" Darth Maul said laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Alec said.

"Thanks" Jack said relieved.

"Hm".

"What Maul" Alec asked.

"Nothing" Maul said still laughing.

BOOM! An explosion went off right by Maul. He did a back flip and landed a good ways away.

"Be ready" Maul said.

**Yoda & Sidious**

The ship landed on Korriban.

"Soon we will be in an almighty Sith place," Sidious said.

"See we will" Yoda said.

"I'll check out the Sith tombs" Sidious said, "There is an old Sith university to the north".

"Check out the university I will" Yoda said.

**Yoda**

The University was torn up badly. The front door was gone. Corpses were scattered all around. A rumor said if you messed with the corpses, a spirit would steal your soul. Of course Yoda didn't believe the spirit part. Yoda entered the University. Inside was worse. Pillars were on their sides. More corpses were everywhere. Rock and rubble were scattered on the floor. Yoda passed by a big pile of rock. He entered the main room. Surprisingly it was perfectly clean.

'The Force' Yoda thought.

The Force is strong in the right hands. Yoda believed Revan held this place good. There were three hallways. One led to a library. Yoda headed into the library. Inside shelves of books were fallen over. Pages scattered as Yoda walked. One shelf remained standing. Yoda read the heading. _Ancient Sith Artifacts. _Yoda grabbed a book. He skimmed through the pages. On one page a note fell out. He picked it up and read. It said "I am coming for you Yoda, after your friend".

**Darth Sidious**

BOOM! The temple door fell open. It fell on Sidious. He couldn't move. A figure passed by.

The last thing Sidious said was "YOU".

**Yoda**

Yoda was heading back to the ship to call Sidious. A sudden disturbance in the force told him Sidious was dead. The ship was a hundred yards away. Halfway there, Yoda saw a figure standing near the ship, he walked a little faster. He arrived at the ship.

"Hello, Anakin" Yoda said.

**Anakin**

"I've been waiting Yoda" Anakin said.

"Leave we must" Yoda said, "a terrib.... send you with Drew we did".

"Yeah so" Anakin said with an evil grin.

"The Dark side I sense in you" Yoda said.

"The dark side is in me," Anakin said.

"Come back how did you" Yoda asked.

"Darth Vader" Anakin answered.

"Vader" Yoda said realizing the entire deal.

In the future Anakin died by a huge explosion. Drew and Obi-Wan escaped. Before Anakin died Darth Vader, a man on the dark side, turned Anakin against Drew. Vader, angry about the huge explosion attacked the base Drew and Obi-Wan hid in. Drew and Obi-Wan fled. Vader found an old device used by the Jedi. He merged his force with it and brought back Anakin. Anakin asked Vader to transfer him back to the past. Vader did it. And now Anakin sits in front of Yoda stopping him from escaping.

**Yoda**

Anakin suddenly lunged at Yoda pulling out his lightsaber. Yoda flipped out of the way. Yoda force pushed Anakin back, far back. Anakin flew he landed in a big pile of rocks.

**Anakin**

Anakin stood up his back ached. He started to run towards the ship. The ship started to rise.

"NO" Anakin shouted.

He force jumped onto the hull of the ship. The ship fired a missile. The vibration knocked him off. He fell to Korriban as the ship sped away.

**Zak, and Jerry**

Jerry awoke in a the middle of a trash heap.

"Good your awake, I need the help".

Jerry looked all around, Zak had spoken. Jerry could see many dead Alien bodies.

"They look like they grabbed Rancor shit and stuck it on their face" Jerry said looking at the Aliens.

"I looked around," Zak said.

"And" Jerry asked.

"The Senator is locked in his palace" Zak answered.

"Then we have to get in there," Jerry said.

"I know how to, follow me," Zak said.

**Zak**

Zak and Jerry arrived at the Senator palace.

"Okay I have a plan" Zak said.

"Alright I'll go with your plan" Jerry said.

"I will go into the palace and get the Senator" Zak said, "You will go find us a ship to get out of here".

"Sounds good" Jerry said.

Jerry left. Zak opened the door to the palace and stepped inside. The inside was dark and damp. It smelled like a million rotting corpses. In fact that is probably what it is. Small sounds could be heard very easily. Some stepping noises could be heard as if people were walking. Zak walked on. He knew that the main hallway was in front of him. Although he had to cross the entire main hall. This was not very fun. Zak had the feeling he was not alone. He reached the main hall.

"SENATOR".

The Senator lay in the middle of the hall.

"Don't its a trap" the Senator yelled.

To late, aliens jumped all around Zak. He was surrounded. Zak knew he couldn't win.

"AAAAAHHHHHH".

Jerry came jumping over two aliens. Slicing them in half. Zak charged. Three aliens fell. The hallway was a small battlefield.

**Jack, Alec, and Darth Maul**

Jack jumped out of the way. A missile blew up. Alec deflected two blaster bolts. Darth Maul did a back flip. Two little ships blew up. Some aliens fell over. BOOM! Alec flew back. He landed in a big pile of rock. Maul threw a huge piece of rubble at an alien. An alien fired a blaster bolt. Jack fell over.

"JAAAAAACK" Alec screamed.

Alec ran to Jack. Maul remained protecting himself. Alec bent down. Jack was dead. Alec sat motionless, the entire war seemed to flood in his mind.

"H.... he...hey...HEY".

Alec looked up. Maul was yelling. All Maul could do was jump around.

"Help please" Maul shouted.

Alec jumped up, slicing an alien in half. Finally one alien remained.

"Can I kill it" Maul asked.

"Be my guest" Alec said.

Maul plunged his lightsaber into the alien's head. It fell over, Maul was laughing.

"Can we find the Senator, and Padme now" Alec asked.

"Yeah" Maul said, "lets find your bitches".

Alec looked disgusted and surprised at the same time. Maul walked off. Alec followed. They both headed toward the Senate building. Alec had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Maul didn't really care.

**Anakin**

On Korriban, Anakin found an old ship. It still worked, amazingly. Anakin started it up and sped off. His first thought was to follow Yoda, and then he remembered Padme. He changed his coordinates to Coruscant. Coruscant wasn't very far away.

'I'm coming Padme' Anakin thought.

**Yoda**

The ship sped to Dagobah. Yoda was hoping to find Drew's mission complete, if Anakin was back. He hoped Cameron was there, too. The ship landed on Dagobah. He walked to where he last did the ritual.

"No... I....O....an".

Yoda slowed down. He did not know this person yet. He slowly crept through the brush.

"Obi-Wan are you okay now".

Yoda recognized that voice.

"New you were done I should have" Yoda said stepping out of the brush.

"Yoda" Drew said happily.

"Arrive soon should Cameron" Yoda said.

**Zak, and Jerry**

They finally finished off the last alien. Jerry untied the Senator.

"Did you find a ship, Jerry" Zak asks.

"Huh, Oh yeah" Jerry said.

"Then lets go" Zak said.

All three walked out off the Senators building, Zak and Jerry ignited their lightsaber's. Jerry lead the way to the ship. The ship was old, but sturdy. They entered the ship and sped away.

"So, Jedi, I hope you have a plan," the Senator said.

"Well I don't know what the plan is" Zak said.

"You don't have a plan," The Senator said.

"I don't" Zak said, "but Yoda does".

"I hope I wasn't rescued by the idiotic Jedi," the Senator said.

**Alec, and Darth Maul**

Alec entered the Senate building carefully. Darth Maul just walked in.

"Do you ever care about safety?" Alec said.

"Hell no" Maul said, "I'm a Sith, we Sith can kill many of you Jedi in one life, all of you are scum. Why Sidious wanted to meet with you I don't know. Now, I think he is a bitch ass moth-".

"HEY" Alec screamed, "HE IS YOUR MASTER, HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT HIM THAT WAY. AND THE FACT THAT YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT EVERYBODY YOU LOOK AT. I BET YOU COULDN'T BEAT ME"!!!!

"Alright then" Maul said coolly, "LETS FIGHT"!

Maul pulled out both sides of his lightsaber. Alec pulled out his. Alec and Maul looked at each other for a minute. Then, without warning, they lunged at each other with breakneck speed. Their lightsaber's clashed so fast you couldn't tell which on was which, except by the colors. Maul pulled his away. He did a back flip. Alec tried to slice him, but missed. Maul landed a good deal away. Maul could tell this was going to be a fun fight. Maul force jumped back, catching Alec off guard. He barely missed Alec as Alec did a front flip. Alec landed behind Maul. He tried to stab Maul from behind. Maul turned around fast, and blocked before Alec knew what happened. They were standing in one spot lightsaber's flashing. A flash of blue in one spot and a flash of red in another spot, then both would come together and release fast. Alec finally tried a different move. Alec lifted his lightsaber; he brought it down on Maul. Maul caught on and almost blocked. As Maul was about to block Alec turned his lightsaber right, out of the way. Maul had his lightsaber in the air completely away from blocking position. Alec started to slice. Maul knew this would be the end. As Alec was about to slice Maul in half, he was pushed back hard. Alec hit the wall, and fell to the ground. Alec did not get up. Maul looked behind him. Anakin stood in the doorway.

**Anakin**

"Don't you owe me a thanks Darth Maul" Anakin said.

"Hell No" Maul said lunging at Anakin.

Anakin reacted quickly. He pulled out his lightsaber and stabbed Maul. Maul died wondering how the Dark Side failed him.

"You...Are...Pathetic" Anakin said.

"ANAKIN"!

Anakin looked down the hall. Padme was running towards him. About four Senators were following her.

"PADME" Anakin shouted with relief.

Anakin ran towards Padme. Padme hugged Anakin as he reached her.

"Let go of him, Padme". Alec stood up.

**Alec**

"He is my husband I can hold him if I want" Padme said disgusted.

"You don't understand" Alec said, "he is on the Dark Side".

"How do you know" Padme asked.

"I can sense it in him" Alec said.

"He's right Padme" Anakin said.

"No, No" Padme said.

Padme let go of Anakin and started to move away. The Senators just stood and watched.

"I'm sorry Padme" Anakin said, "I'll come back to the light just don't leave me".

"He's lying" Alec said.

Anakin gave Alec a dirty look. Padme began to cry.

"Anakin how could you," She said between sobs.

"How could I? How could I!!?" Anakin said, "because I WANTED TO"!

Anakin lunged at Alec, pulling out his lightsaber. Alec dodged, but did not fight back. Instead Alec force pushed Anakin into a wall. Anakin was knocked out. Alec did a force power that would keep Anakin knocked out until they got to Dagobah.

"We need to hurry Padme" Alec said, "do you have a ship"?

Padme nodded her head.

----------------------------------------------------------

"There she is" Padme said.

A beautiful ship stood right in front of them.

"I don't know why the aliens didn't destroy it" Padme said.

"It doesn't matter" Alec said, "okay everyone on".

Three Senators boarded. One Senator, Padme, and Alec hauled Anakin onto the ship.

"Okay Padme" Alec said, "take us to Dagobah".


	4. Chapter 4 The Past

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away....

Star Wars

The Past

BOOM! The Republic Escape pod has just crashed on the planet of Taris. The Sith Army had attacked the Jedi flagship. One Jedi escaped from the flagship, Bastila Shawn. She is just a Padawan, but already knows Battle Meditation. Two other members of the flagship, Carth Onasi and a normal soldier, survived also. Bastila escaped in different pod. The pod that just crashed was carrying Carth and the Soldier.

**Carth Onasi**

Carth crawled from the wreckage.

'Damn, he's hurt' Carth thought, 'better get him out of here'.

Carth grabbed the soldier and drug him to an abandoned apartment.

**Bastila Shawn**

Bastila arose from the wreckage.

'Where am I' she thought.

She looked up. There were two huge holes. One was higher up than the other.

'Two levels' she thought.

"Over here, it crashed here".

The voice floated to her. It didn't sound friendly. She crawled back to the pod, looking for her lightsaber. Something hit her over the head and she fell to the ground.

**Cameron**

Zap! Cameron and Nathan appeared in the middle of a big street. People stopped to stare.

"You"!

Cameron turned around to see a man in a soldier uniform walking towards them.

The man said, "Are you two Jedi"?

"Yes, we are" Cameron answered.

"Then die scum," the man shouted.

He lifted up his gun and fired. Cameron pulled out his blue lightsaber and blocked.

"Attention there are two Jedi in sector 4" the man said into his com.

Nathan force pushed him back.

"Let's get out of here," Nathan said. "I agree".

Cameron and Nathan ran as fast as they could.

**Carth Onasi**

Carth had got the soldier set up in one of the beds. Carth decided to get some supplies. He walked out the door, locking it as he went. Taris was a beautiful place. Buildings as tall as the clouds, and the people looking so happy. Taris was a beautiful place, but something was turning it into a disaster. The army of the Sith had taken over the planet and stuck it under a quarantine.

'I'd better avoid the Sith at all times' Carth thought.

He checked out a weapons facility first. Carth bought two blasters and about 20 rounds of ammo. Still looking around he found a food warehouse. He bought enough for, about, seven days.

"YOU"!

Carth turned around. Three drunks were running from a Sith soldier.

"yul neber cach uz" one drunk said.

The Sith, who looked like he was sick of these three, fired his gun. The blaster bolt nailed the drunk that spoke, in the back of the head. One drunk turned around, still running, and ran over the side of the railing. From the sound of his creams it was a long drop. The last drunk just fell over. From what Carth could tell the drunk had a heart attack. The Sith, looking satisfied, left. At that instant Carth realized how much more ruthless the Sith were getting.

**Cameron**

Bang! Not looking where he was going, Nathan ran into the side of a wall.

"Nate" Cameron shouted, blocking blaster bolts.

The Sith has started chasing them and would not leave them alone.

"Use the stun grenade".

Cameron had no idea how he heard it, but couldn't get away in time. BOOM! The grenade went off. Instead off flying in the air, Cameron just fell over.

**Carth**

As Carth was putting up the supplies, he heard a moan. Carth turned around. The soldier was sitting up in bed.

"Where are we" the soldier asked.

"In an abandoned apartment on the world of Taris" Carth answered.

"Wasn't there a battle that we were in" the soldier asked.

"Yes the Jedi flagship, the Endar Spire, fell under attack by the Sith" Carth said.

"Oh yeah" the soldier said, "by the way my name is Rick Stickleberry".

"Alright Rick" Carth said, "My name is Carth Onasi".

"Why are we here" Rick asked.

"Ok" Carth said, "this might be a long story, ok, the Endar Spire fell under attack by the Sith, we escaped on one of the only escape pods. Bastila Shawn, a Jedi that was commanding the flagship, escaped on the other pod. All that we know, we are the only three alive. After our pod crashed you were knocked up pretty bad, so I drug you here. The Sith have claimed the planet, set up a planet wide quarantine, and have almost claimed the galaxy, but I've been in worst spots. All we have to do is find Bastila and get off this planet, so are you going to help or find your own way off"?

Rick was just staring at Carth, kind of in a shock.

"Alright I'll help you Carth" Rick said, "but you sound like you don't trust me"?

"I don't, and I have my reasons" Carth said.

"Ok" Rick said, "ok, lets just find Bastila".

**Bastila**

"Wake up, come on, wake up bitch".

"Wh-wha-" Bastila muttered.

Bastila opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a cage at a swoop track. A swoop track was a racing arena. Swoop bikes, or pod racing on Tatooine, were bikes that the races were run with. Each bike has a special, built in, radar system which keeps them from crashing into each other. Bastila saw a bunch of aliens fixing their swoop bikes.

"Hold on".

Bastila saw a strange looking man talking.

"Before I present the Becks with their prize, there is something you must all know" the man said, "the winning rider cheated"!

"Hagfdkhvkjfdfkghg". An alien was talking now.

"You fool" the weird man said, "I don't care for your stupid traditional rule".

"You had better not be trying to cheat me Brejik".

Bastila looked at a normal man. He looked oddly familiar.

"I won I get my prize" the man said.

"Damn you and the Hidden Becks, Vulkars kill them all" the weird man said.

"Hold on Brejik" Bastila said.

Apparently she got the name right because the weird man looked at her. Bastila busted out of the cage.

"I don't know what's going on but" Bastila said knocking out her guard and taking his blaster, "I am not a prize".

"KILL THEM ALL NOW" Brejik shouted.

The ugliest aliens pulled out blasters and started shooting. Bastila shot back. The normal man pulled out a blaster and shot too. Brejik fell over, and then the rest of the aliens ran away screaming.

"And you" Bastila said to the normal man, "if you think you collect me as a prize you-I don't believe this, your from the Endar Spire, how did-but..."?

"Bastila" Rick said, "I'll tell you everything in a minute. Right now we have to get back to Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar".

"Carth is alive" Bastila said relieved, "finally some good news".

**Mission**

"Hey Carth, you've seen many planets in your days" Mission said.

Mission Vao was a Twilek. She had lived on Taris for most of he life. While she was exploring the Undercity of Taris, Gamorean slavers jumped her and her friend, Zaalbar. Zaalbar told Mission to run. As she was running she ran into Carth and Rick.

"Help us, help" Mission shouted.

She looked back Zaalbar wasn't behind her. She told them everything. They agreed to help her if she could get them in the Black Vulkar base. Mission, with Rick and Carth's help, found Zaalbar. Zaalbar pledged a life debt to Rick.

**Zaalbar**

"Hey Carth, you've seen many planets in your days" Mission said, "what do you think of Taris"?

"Well Mission Taris isn't that great" Carth answered.

"What...How can you say that" Mission said.

"Well Mission" Carth said, "There is the Uppercity, which people are snobs and live in greed. There is the Lowercity, which gangs are everywhere, and you cant really walk anywhere without being attacked. And finally the Undercity, people live under there if they have committed a crime. They are forced to live with the Rackgouls".

"Hm, I guess Taris isn't that great," Mission said.

"RRRGGGGHHHHH" Zaalbar said.

Zaalbar was a Wookie. The Wookies were hairy beasts, but were really gentle. After he was captured a soldier named Rick rescued him. So Zaalbar pledged a life debt to the soldier. They snuck into a secret base that the Hidden Becks hated. The soldier raced in the Swoop Races, Zaalbar wished he could follow but the soldier's orders were more important. Zaalbar sat watching Carth and Mission arguing the whole time.

**Rick**

"Carth, Mission"?

"Rick your back" Mission said.

"Yeah" Rick said, "and I have Bastila".

"You found Bastila" Carth said relieved.

"Yes Carth, I'm alive" Bastila said coming in the door, "but I have quiet a bit of questions".

"I'm sure you do" Carth said, "Rick here can answer them".

"All right Rick tell me how did you find me" Bastila asked.

"Well, it's a long story" Rick said, "Me and Carth crashed on Taris he pulled me into this apartment. When I woke up he told me that we had to find you. I went to find out more about the planet. I learned that there were three parts to Taris. One is the Uppercity, then the Lower city, next is the Undercity".

"Yes" Bastila said, "somehow I already know what they are".

"Hm" Rick said, "strange, but continuing. When I found this out the only thing to do was to figure out which one you crashed on. Carth and me figured we would ask around on each level until we heard news of you. No one in the Uppercity knew about you. An elevator led down to the Lower city. Carth walked up to the guard. The guard said only official Sith were allowed down inside. We headed to the Cantina hoping to find where we could get a Sith uniform, but what we found was even better. Papers, official Sith papers. With these you can get anywhere on this planet. So heading into the Lower city wasn't that hard. Once down there we asked a gang leader if he heard of you. He said he might have but first we had to help him. His name was Gaddon. He was the leader of the hidden Beck gang. The Black Vulkars were there sworn enemy. The hidden Becks had been constructing a swoop bike accelerator. This accelerator could win them any race, but the Vulkars stole the prototype. Gaddon wanted me to find this prototype. Carth asked how we would get into the Vulkar base. Gaddon said a member of the Becks could get us in. She was the only one that could get us in. Mission Vao".

"Hello" Mission said.

"Gaddon said she was in the Undercity" Rick said, "There was another elevator. The guard let us in because of our papers. Once down there we learned that an escape pod did crash in the Undercity. We figured it was you. We also found out about a terrible disease in the Undercity. The Rackgouls. They were monsters that lived in the Undercity. If they bit a person that person would slowly turn into a Rackgoul. Carefully looking for Mission we heard a scream. A Twilek girl was running towards us. She was screaming help. Carth and me asked what was wrong. She said her friend was in trouble. Her friend was a Wookie called Zaalbar".

"Rrrrgggghhhh" Zaalbar said.

"The Twilek's name was Mission" Rick said, "we agreed to help her if she could help us get into the Vulkar base. She said Zaalbar had been captured. Gamorean slavers had captured him. Zaalbar was probably in the sewers. We found the way into the sewers. Although it was not a good place. Rackgouls were all over the sewers. Fighting our way through Rackgouls and Gamorean we finally found Zaalbar. He pledged a life debt to me for saving his life. I accepted thankfully. Mission said now all we had to do was walk down the hall to get into the Vulkar base. A ray shield blocked our way. Mission unlocked it. I said Carth, Mission, and Zaalbar should go back to the apartment. They headed back and I went into the Vulkar base. I snuck through the base. The prototype was in the garage. I found it and left. Instead of going through the sewers I went through the front door. Luckily the guards had fallen asleep. Returning to Gaddon, he said the leader of the Vulkars, Brejik, had captured Bastila so going back into the Undercity would do no good. You were a prize, Bastila; you would go to the winner of the swoop races. Gaddon said he would enter me into the Becks races. After many races I won, amazingly. Brejik wouldn't let me claim you. Of course that's when you woke up, so you know the rest".

"That was some story Rick" Bastila said.

"Now all we have to do is get off the planet" Carth said.

"Yes" Bastila said.

**Cameron**

"Uuuhhhh".

Cameron slowly opened his eyes. He was in a cage. The cage had the motion sensors on it. If he tried to escape he would be shocked. In the cage to his left, Nathan sat still knocked out.

'He must of hit the wall hard' Cameron thought.

The men in the uniforms were walking back and forth, apparently guarding them.

'I have no idea how we are going to get out of this' Cameron thought.

**Carth**

Bastila and Rick had gone out to find a way off this planet. Beep!

"Hm" Carth said, "a message, Mission, play it".

"You got it Carth" Mission said.

A man appeared.

"Hello Rick" the man said, "my name is Canderous Ordo, I heard you were trying to find a way off this planet, well so am I. If you help me we can both get off this planet. Meet me in the Cantina, that will be all".

The man disappeared.

"Should we tell them" Carth said.

"Rrrgghh" Zaalbar said.

"Sorry Zaalbar I cant speak Wookie" Carth said.

"hrhrhrhrh" Zaalbar said.

"He says we should tell them, Carth" Mission said.

"Oh, yes" Carth said, "Zaalbar can you tell him for me"?

"Rrrrgghh" Zaalbar said.

**Rick**

"Bastila".

"Yes Rick" Bastila said.

"When me and Carth crashed on the planet I...I had a vision" Rick said.

"A vision" Bastila said confused.

"I had another one when we rescued you" Rick said.

"Really" Bastila said, "What were they about"?

"Well" Rick said, "It was about you fighting Revan".

"You saw when I fought Revan" Bastila said shocked.

"Rrrrggghhh".

"Oh, Zaalbar" Rick said, "what is it"?

"RRhhhhh" Zaalbar said.

"A message"?

"Rgrgrgrgrg".

"Okay well be there in a minute," Rick said.

**Cameron**

"Wake up you son of a-".

Cameron groaned as he hit the floor.

The cage had gone down. Nathan was lying next to him.

"Get up".

In front of Cameron one of the soldiers were standing there.

"Time for your execution".

Cameron kicked him. The soldier flew back. Cameron didn't realize he had used the force. Nathan groaned and stood up.

"Wat ha'end" Nathan said.

BOOM! The entire room shook. From the other side of the base you could here blaster guns firing. A missile exploded. The explosion blew open the door to the right of Nathan. A piece of metal hit Nathan in the head. Nathan fell over again. Cameron was surprised with what he saw. One of the little ships had flown into the room.

'Holy F$ck!' Cameron thought.

The Little Ship fired. Cameron blocked its blaster bolt. It fired a missile. Cameron force jumped out of the way. Cameron landed and jumped at the ship. He hit a shield and flew back.

'Damn, what did Drew say before I came' Cameron said.

Cameron jumped up realizing what Drew said. He force lifted a big piece of rubble, and pushed towards the ship. The rubble hit the ship and it blew up. Bits scattered around. A door opened behind Cameron. Two people and a droid walked in.

"Who are you" The man asked.

"I should ask the same question," Cameron said.

BOOM! The base shook. Two more ships flew in. Cameron force jumped. The man fired his gun. The girl pulled out a yellow lightsaber and attacked. The droid hid.

**Nathan**

"Na-Nat-Nate-Nathan".

Nathan opened his eyes to see a blur. Cameron slowly came into view.

"Where are we" Nathan asked.

"In a base that Rick set up" Cameron answered.

"Who's Rick" Nathan asked.

"Me" Rick said.

Nathan looked to his left. A Wookie, a droid, a Twilek, a man with scars, a soldier, a woman, and the man who said 'me'.

"Don't ware yourself out" Rick said, "I'll tell you everything".

Rick started to explain the entire story, about how he had saved Bastila, and the message.

**Canderous Ordo**

"Then we got a message," Rick said.

Canderous Ordo was the man with the scars. He had been working for the Exchange, A company that put out bounties, for his whole life. He got stuck on Taris when the Sith took over. He had been working for a man called Davik, He put out bounties too. Canderous made good money of Davik, until Davik started to cheat Canderous. Canderous decided he would cheat Davik. Canderous heard about Rick and his friends. He sent out a message telling Rick he had a plan to get off Taris. They needed some Sith codes to get off the planet, that only the Sith had. Rick and Bastila bought a droid, T3-M4, that Canderous recommended to get the codes. As they were retrieving the codes Canderous was attacked. He sent the others on. The attackers were the little ships. The little ships kept Canderous pinned until Rick arrived with Cameron. Cameron destroyed the ships. Canderous figured the Sith would bomb the Planet now. Their only hope now was to run and not worry about any damn codes.

**Cameron**

"That's about it" Rick said.

"Alright now all we have to do is find a ship and get off this planet before the Sith go crazy" Cameron said.

"Davik has a ship" Canderous said, "Its called the Ebon Hawk".

"Can you get the ship" Cameron asked.

"I can, and will" Canderous said walking out the door.

"Well, we better start packing" Cameron said.

**Rick**

"That's everything" Rick said.

BOOM! The entire room shook. Rick ran to the window. Outside building were blowing up. People were flying through the air. Two little kids fried where they were. Rick looked away. BOOM! That one was a lot closer. Mission Opened the door. Nothing. The entire building was gone. Only their apartment remained.

"You did good when you picked this apartment Carth" Rick said.

A ship flew near the door.

"Hop on" Canderous said, "The Sith are starting".

------------------------------------------------------------

The Ebon Hawk started flying way from Taris. Explosions could be seen from space. The auto turrets, of the Sith ships, weren't focused on the Ebon Hawk. They pointed towards the planet. The small group was about to jump into hyperspace when three Sith ships attacked. Rick operated the gun turrets and destroyed them all. Canderous sent the ship into hyperspace.

**Bastila**

"I think we should go to Dantooine" Bastila said.

"I think we should just keep moving" Carth said.

"But Dantooine has a lot of Jedi their" Bastila said, "we would be protected".

"Lets just leave it up to Rick" Carth said, "He is the one who got us off the planet".

Canderous grunted.

"I think we should go to Dantooine" Rick said.

"Good choice" Bastila said.

Cameron was already thinking of how to find Revan.

**Cameron**

The Ebon Hawk landed on Dantooine.

"I'll talk to the council and tell them everything that happened" Bastila said.

She walked out of the ship and went down the left hallway. Their were only two hallways. one to the left and one to the right.

"Where do you think Revan is" Cameron asked Nathan.

"I don't have a clue" Nathan answered, "but, we already have two of the people we need".

"Yeah, that is about the only good luck we have had" Cameron said.

**Bastila**

A few hours later Bastila walked out of the hallway. She entered the ship.

"Cameron the council wants to see you" Bastila said.

**Cameron**

Cameron walked down the left hallway. Some people in weird robes were standing around talking. Cameron came into a large circular room. Four Jedi were sitting in chairs. One was a black old man a white old man, a Twilek, and a,

"YODA" Cameron said surprised.

"Yoda, who is this Yoda of which you speak".

The alien that looked like Yoda was in the middle chair. He was the exact same height, same ears, same eyes, same voice, everything the exact same.

"I know someone who looks just like you" Cameron said, "his name is Yoda".

"Yoda" the little green alien said, "no I am not Yoda, but my name is Master Vandar. Bastila says you have a story to tell us".

"Yes" Cameron said, "I need to find someone".

"Who" Vandar asked.

"Revan" Cameron answered.

**Nathan**

"How long has he been gone now" asked Nathan.

"about.... 1 hour" Carth answered.

"Here he comes" Rick exclaimed.

Nathan ran to the window. Cameron walked into the ship. He looked like he was about to faint.

"Well were is he" Nathan asked.

"Who" Carth asked.

"Revan" Cameron answered, "the council knows exactly where he is".

"Where" Nathan asked.

"They wouldn't tell me" Cameron answered, "but they did say he has been near us the entire time, and the only person they will tell is Rick".

"Rick" Nathan said, "why Rick"?

"Bastila, Carth, and Rick have to go to the council".

"What for" Bastila asked.

"They wouldn't tell me" Cameron said.

Nathan watched in confusion as Bastila, Carth, and Rick walked down the hall.

**Cameron**

'Why wouldn't the council tell me anything" Cameron thought.

Nathan was playing cards with Mission. Zaalbar and Canderous were arguing. T3-M4 was watching laughing. Cameron sat confused by the events that had occurred. He wandered how Drew was doing on his mission. Cameron looked out the Window.

"Hey".

Nathan came over to the window. Bastila was coming aboard the ship.

"Cameron and Nathan the council wants to see you both" Bastila said.

Cameron and Nathan walked out followed by Bastila.

"Okay Nathan their will be a guy who looks like Yoda" Cameron said, "it's not so don't be surprised".

hey entered the room. Nathan was still surprised.

"Thank you Bastila" Vandar said.

Carth and Rick both looked like they had seen a ghost. Bastila didn't look good either. Cameron didn't notice it before.

"Now Cameron, you wanted to find Revan, Carth, and Bastila correct" Vandar asked.

"Yes" Cameron answered.

"Why did you want to find me and Bastila" Carth asked.

"He was on a mission Carth" Vandar answered, "he was sent to find you three because the future is in danger. Cameron and his friend were sent back by an ancient Jedi ritual. A man called Yoda sent them back. Their mission was to find Revan, Carth, and Bastila. They were to bring them back to the future to protect it from further harm. The Jedi in that time are almost extinct. Now all that remains is to find Revan".

"Don't you know where Revan is" Cameron asked.

"Yes, he has been with you the entire time" Vandar answered.

Cameron looked as confused as Nathan.

"He is Rick" Vandar said.

"RICK" Nathan said extremely surprised.

"Yes, that is why he did everything he did on Taris" Vandar said, "he did not know he was Revan, we erased his mind. now, no more questions time to send you all to the future".

The four Jedi masters started the same ritual Sidious and Yoda did. Zap! Cameron, Nathan, Bastila, Carth, and Rick were gone.


	5. Chapter 5 The Final Phase

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away....

Star Wars

The Final Phase

Zap! Drew, Obi-Wan, and Luke Skywalker appear on Dagobah. No one is their. Yoda is on Korriban dealing with Anakin. Alec, and Darth Maul are on Coruscant looking for the Senator and Padme. Zak, and Jerry are on Alderran looking for its Senator. Drew and Luke make camp. Obi-Wan is knocked out. When they get camp set Luke checks on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan is starting to come around. As Drew is checking Obi-Wan's injuries Yoda walks out of the bushes. Yoda tells them everything that happened while they were gone.

**Drew**

"And arrive here I did" Yoda said.

Drew was listening intently. He was interested in the entire story. The fact that Anakin was back also made it more scary.

"So you think Cameron will arrive soon" Drew said.

Luke looked up.

"Who is this Cameron" Luke asked.

"My cousin" Drew said, "I'll tell you more later. So Yoda, when is the final phase going to be happening"?

"Arrives does everyone, begin it will" Yoda said.

Zap! Cameron, Nathan, Bastila, Carth, and Rick(Revan) appeared.

"CAMERON" Drew shouted.

"Hey Drew" Cameron said, "how did your mission go"?

"Good" Drew said, "until Anakin went bad".

"What, No WAY" Nathan yelled.

A ship landed not that far away.

"Ah, arrived has Zak and Jerry" Yoda said.

Zak and Jerry followed by the Senator of Alderran came to Yoda. Another ship landed. Alec followed by Padme and four Senators walked into the camp.

"Arrived, everyone has" Yoda said.

"So the final phase can start" Drew asked.

"Yes" Yoda said.

**Yoda**

"Since arrived everyone has, we can start the last phase" Yoda.

"Phase" Rick said confused.

"I'll explain to all new people" Cameron said.

Cameron took Rick, Carth, Bastila, Luke, Padme, and the five Senators away from the main crowd.

Yoda continued "being destroyed is the galaxy by these new aliens. Phase three in order it is. To the past Cameron and Nathan were sent. Sent Drew, and Obi-Wan was to the future, and all have returned. Their mission a success it was. Revan, Bastila, Carth, and Luke brought to this time they were".

Yoda was interrupted by a ship landing to the south. Cameron brought the others back.

"I'll go check it out" Cameron said.

**Cameron**

Cameron left camp. He walked slowly among the brush. The ship laid in a small clearing. The walk ramp started to decline. Cameron ducked behind two bushes. Cameron watched in amazement as a person stepped out of the ship.

**Yoda**

"Who do you think it is Yoda" Drew asked.

"Know not do I" Yoda answered.

Cameron came back. He walked over to Yoda.

"Who is it" Yoda asked.

"I think I can answer that myself".

Yoda looked towards the bushes.

"Now, Yoda why did you leave me on Koribban", Sidious walked out of the brush.

**Darth Sidious**

"Sidious" Yoda said, "dead, I thought you were".

"No, just severely injured" Sidious said.

"How then alive are you" Yoda said.

"We were in an ancient Sith place" Sidious said, "the spirits of the Sith helped me to recover".

"Angry are you" Yoda asked.

"NNNOOOOOO" Sidious said, "I'm happy".

Yoda looked annoyed.

"Now then" Sidious said, "If you will let me tell them our plan. What part has Yoda told you"?

"Told them I did about the time travel" Yoda said.

"Dang you are slow" Sidious said, "okay I'll tell them the rest. Since it looks like their gay mission was a success we can continue with phase three. Five Senators have been rescued that's good. The Senators will try and negotiate with the alien leaders. One Jedi will accompany them, while the rest of us head to where their main army is and battle them. First off, Yoda are their any clones left"?

"No not do I" Yoda said.

"I do" Padme said.

"How many" Sidious asked.

"About a hundred" Padme said.

"Good" Sidious said, "us and the clones will head to wherever it is. The four we brought to this time will follow Cameron, Nathan, and Drew to the main supply of Alien technology. There they will destroy their main power source and wipe them out. The Senators are a distraction".

"Is that it" Drew asked.

"Yes" Sidious said.

"Which Jedi is going with the Senators" Nathan asked.

"Zak, go he will" Yoda said.

"Does everyone know the plan" Sidious said.

Everyone looked confused but knew what was going on.

"Good" Sidious said, "Now all of you wait here. Me and Yoda will find out the rest, until then sleep".

"Hold on" Alec said.

"What is it now" Sidious said.

"I have something to show Yoda" Alec said.

"Hhmmm" Yoda said.

"Follow me" Alec said.

**Alec**

Alec walked towards the ship he arrived in. Yoda and Sidious followed.

"In here" Alec said walking into the infirmary.

"Alive he is" Yoda said.

Anakin laid on the bed knocked out.

"What should we do with him, since the Dark side is in him" Alec said.

"Treat him I will" Yoda said, "Tie him down should you, so escape he doesn't".

"Okay" Alec said.

**Darth Sidious**

Alec tied Anakin down. Alec and Yoda walked out of the ship, Sidious remained.

"Awake" Sidious muttered.

Anakin woke up. He looked around then started to struggle.

"Calm down" Sidious muttered.

Anakin looked at him.

"Get me out of here" Anakin said.

"Not unless you join me" Sidious muttered.

"I may be on the Dark side" Anakin said, "but I will never join you".

"Join me or not, I have a place for you in this plan" Sidious said.

**Cameron**

Darth Sidious walked out of the ship.

"Doing in there what were you" Yoda asked.

"Nothing" Sidious answered.

Cameron had a horrible feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Leave me and Sidious will now" Yoda said.

"Yes we need to find out where the aliens are before they find us" Sidious.

Sidious and Yoda climbed into the ship, Anakin rested on, and flew away.

Cameron turned to Drew and said "I hope they do alright".

**Obi-Wan**

The ship lifted up and took off. Obi-Wan watched Cameron and Drew talk. Nathan was talking to Revan and Carth. Bastila and Padme started to talk. Alec, Luke, Zak, and Jerry sat in a circle talking. The four Senators looked worried. Obi-Wan sat thinking about Anakin. How could Anakin go to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan sat in confusion, wondering, thinking. BOOM! Everyone pulled out lightsaber's and guns. Luke didn't know what to grab. He finally grabbed a lightsaber. A ship flew overhead.

"The trade federation" Obi-Wan shouted.

Obi-Wan had a horrible thought on his mind, Quigonn.

"What do we do" Padme said.

"Split up" Obi-Wan said, "we need to find out what they want".

**Nathan**

"We need to split into groups of three" Obi-Wan said, "Cameron, Revan, and Zak will go North. Nathan, Carth, and Jerry will go south. Drew, Alec and Luke will go east. Me, Padme and Bastila will go west. Everyone move out".

"What do we do" The Senators asked.

"Stay here and watch camp" Obi-Wan said.

Nathan ran to the south. Carth and Jerry followed. Nathan was listening for the sound of a ship.

"Over hear".

Nathan slowed down. It sounded like a droid.

"Carth" Nathan said, "you take Jerry and circle around, see if you can find out what has landed".

**Jerry**

Jerry followed Carth. He didn't think it was a good idea to leave Nathan alone. Sounds of droids moving reached their ears. Carth slowed down.

"Get Them".

Jerry pulled out his lightsaber. Carth grabbed his gun. Droids came from all directions. Jerry cut down two. Carth shot three between the eyes. Jerry force jumped, slicing two droids as he landed. BOOM! Jerry turned around. A stun grenade blew up, Carth fell over. Jerry started to run to him. He felt something push him over and before he knew it, a droid shot him in the back of the head.

**Luke**

Luke watched Drew as he tried to act professional. Drew was looking at the ground.

"Yep those are droid tracks" Drew said.

"Um, Those are my tracks" Alec said.

Luke smiled.

"Over here".

Luke looked up. Drew and Alec didn't here it. Luke walked off. He followed the sound.

"Here they are".

Luke stopped. He had a bad feeling. A blaster shot rang out. Luke tried to block, but not being very good yet, he missed. It hit him right in the chest.

"LUKE"!

"D-D-Drew".

Luke fell to the ground.

**Cameron**

Cameron could here blaster shots from every direction. He was worrying about Drew, and Nathan.

'I hope there okay' Cameron thought.

"Cameron" Rick said, "over here".

"I'm sorry Rick" Cameron said, "but since I found out you were Revan, I don't know who to call you".

"Call me Rick" Rick said.

"Okay" Cameron said, "now, what did you want".

"Zak found something" Rick said.

Cameron followed Rick to where Zak was. Zak was hidden in some bushes.

"SSSHHHH" Zak whispered, "Look".

Cameron followed Zak's gaze. What he saw almost made him scream. The droids and the aliens were making a deal.

"Zak" Cameron whispered.

"Yes" Zak whispered back.

"Call everyone, tell them to meet back at camp and leave" Cameron whispered.

"Yes, sir" Zak whispered.

The three snuck back to camp calling the rest of the Jedi.

**Obi-Wan**

"Padme" Obi-Wan said, "quit worrying about Anakin".

"I cant" Padme said.

"He's dead" Obi-Wan said.

Bastila sat back watching. Beep! Obi-Wan's transmitter started to beep.

"Obi-Wan". It was Zak.

"Get back to camp, NOW" Zak said.

"Come ladies" Obi-Wan said.

**Alec**

Alec blocked three blaster bolts. Drew force jumped. Luke lay on the ground. Alec killed the last droid.

"I think that's it" Alec said.

Drew ran over to Luke.

"He's okay" Drew said, "just knocked out".

Alec looked around. Beep! Drew's transmitter beeped.

"Hello" Drew said.

"Drew get you and the other two back to base NOW" Cameron said.

"Okay" Drew said.

A blaster fired. Alec grunted and fell to the ground.

**Drew**

"ALEC" Drew shouted.

"Run" the droids said.

Drew managed to force pull two back. Drew sliced both their heads off. He ran over to Alec.

"Drew" Alec muttered, "tell Cameron.....I'm sorry......".

"Sorry for what" Drew asked.

"For letting him down" Alec was whispering now, "by dying........".

Alec died in Drew's hands. Drew set Alec down.

Drew was suddenly filled with rage "YOU BASTARDS, WHY DO YOU KILL MY FRIENDS HUH. WHY NOT ME?"

Drew shouted into the sky, and lowered his head, he then walked over to Luke, picked him up, and headed for camp.

**Nathan**

Beep! Nathan grabbed his transmitter.

"Nathan" Zak said, "get your group back to camp".

"Roger" Nathan said, "but you better call their transmitters. I told them to look a different way".

"Alright" Zak said.

Nathan put up his transmitter and turned around.

**Carth**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Carth awoke to beeping. His transmitter was in front of him beeping like mad. He tried to grab it, but his arms wouldn't move. He looked around. Droids walked everywhere.

'How am I gonna get out of this' Carth thought.

BOOM! The droids started running all over the place. A ship was flying above. It took out the turrets so they wouldn't shoot it. The droids abandoned the camp. The ship landed. Carth started to struggle hoping to get free. Cameron walked out.

"Cameron" Carth said amazed, "boy am I glad to see you".

Cameron untied Carth.

"Come on" Cameron said, "we are leaving Dagobah for good".

**Cameron**

On the ship Padme lied in a bed sulking about Anakin. Bastila, and Rick were in a conversation. Nathan and Drew sat at the controls. Luke was in the med bay, Zak was recovering him. Obi-Wan was managing the galaxy map. The five Senators were playing Pazaak, a card game. Cameron and Carth walked into the main compartment where Bastila, and Rick was. Carth walked over to the table and sat down. Cameron headed for the cockpit.

"Obi-Wan where are we going" Cameron asked.

"Well" Obi-Wan said, "I think Yoda was heading for Coruscant".

"Then take us to Coruscant" Cameron said.

Obi-Wan typed in the coordinates. Drew turned the ship around. Nathan engaged hyperspace. The ship took off. Cameron was knocked down in the force. Nathan laughed. Cameron got up looking disgusted.

**Nathan**

The ship came out of hyperspace. Nathan slowed the ship down. Coruscant floated in space. It looked like a big violet marble. Drew engaged the landing sequence as the ship entered the atmosphere. Nathan landed the ship. Of course, the landing pad was torn up. Nathan followed Cameron out of the ship.

"Holy shit" Cameron said looking up.

**Cameron**

Cameron looked up. About two million little ships were flying in battle formation. Aliens marched across Coruscant in battle position.

"It's an invasion army" Cameron said.

"Damn" Nathan said, shocked.

"Cameron, Nathan" Drew came out of the ship, "It's Yoda. He's on the com link".

**Obi-Wan**

"So Yoda" Obi-Wan said, "you found them".

"Revealed, all will be" the holographic Yoda said, "wait we must for Cameron, and Nathan".

Drew came back followed by Cameron, and Nathan.

"Arrived everyone has" Yoda said, "tell you Sidious will".

Yoda disappeared, and Sidious came into view.

"Me and Yoda have found the Alien leaders" Sidious said.

**Cameron**

The ship lifted and took off. Drew typed in the planet Sidious said. Cameron was thinking about what Sidious told them.

"Bring Zak and the Senators to Felucia" Sidious had said, "the aliens like it their in the huge garden planet. Me and Yoda have the clones with us. Leave Obi-Wan, we will meet him shortly, then we will attack Coruscant which is where their main army is. Cameron, Nathan, Drew, Luke, Revan, Carth, and Bastila will go to Yavin 4. There is where they are making all of their technology. You 7 will destroy all of their technology. The attack will begin in three hours, so be ready".

Cameron did not feel comfortable leaving Padme with all of the Senators and Zak. The ship came out of hyperspace into the Felucia system.

"Senators, and Zak" Cameron said, "get ready".

------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ship flew into the Felucia system. Almost as soon as it did a huge ship, as big as two planets, appeared. It used a tractor beam to bring the little ship in. The senators walked out followed by Zak. The little ship was let go. It flew away, heading towards Yavin 4.

**Drew**

"Do you all know the plan" Cameron said as the ship cam into the Yavin system.

Drew nodded his head. The others were speechless. After everything that had happened, this was it. The end. Drew knew the galaxy would forever be changed by this set of events. The final battle. Drew couldn't tell if he was excited or scared. The others felt the same way. Somehow Drew knew he would end up in the big battle the entire time. Drew sighed and followed the other out of the ship and into history.

**Cameron**

"Okay" Cameron said, "before we continue, I need to know all of your skills".

Nathan started to talk.

"Not you Nathan" Cameron said, "Or you Drew".

"I can use battle meditation" Bastila said.

"I can rewire anything" Carth said.

"I can use any weapon you hand me" Rick said.

"Good" Cameron said, "Carth, Rick, you two scout around. Tell me anything you find".

"Yes, sir" Carth said.

Carth and Rick walked away, both feeling anxious.

**Darth Sidious**

Sidious entered the medical bay. Anakin was still strapped down.

"When are you going to let me go" Anakin said.

Sidious didn't answer, he put his hand on Anakin's forehead.

"What are you doing" Anakin said frightened.

Sidious muttered something under his breath. Anakin's eyes turned pale gray.

"What do you want me to do master" Anakin said.

Sidious smiled wildly.

**Zak**

The Senators watched in fright as Cameron, and the others sped away.

"Don't worry" Zak said, "I'll protect you".

The Senators were in the hangar of the huge ship. The hangar had about three hundred of those little ships. Guns were hanging off the wall. A box of grenades were next to the guns. The door on the other side opened. The door went up about halfway then went right. Ten aliens walked in.

"Cum wit uz" one said.

The Senators looked confused, but decided to follow. Apparently the aliens knew they were coming, Yoda and Sidious did really good.

**Yoda**

The ship landed on Coruscant. Darth Sidious walked off first. Yoda made sure Anakin was still strapped down.

"Help you soon I will" Yoda said.

Anakin grunted. Yoda walked off the ship. Sidious was looking around.

"Yoda".

"Ah, Obi-Wan" Yoda said.

**Obi-Wan**

"When are we going to attack" Obi-Wan asked.

"Attack" Yoda said, "No, attack not yet. Split up the clones we must".

"I'll do it" Obi-Wan said.

He walked onto the ship Yoda came in. The clones were in the cargo hold.

"Listen up Clones" Obi-Wan said, "This is our final battle. The aliens will fall here. Commander"?

"Yes sir" the commander said.

"What is your name" Obi-Wan asked.

"I am Commander Smith" The commander said.

"Okay, Smith how many clones are their" Obi-Wan asked.

"About a hundred" Smith answered.

"Put the clones into groups of thirty-three" Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, Sir" Smith said.

**Carth**

Carth was looking for aliens, while Rick was looking for anything to report back. The planet Yavin was just a big grassland planet, with many big forests, and huge ruins with technology know one really knows about. Carth didn't know this, he had never heard of Yavin 4, but nonetheless he was on his guard. He moved some bushes out of the way.

"Rick" Carth whispered.

Rick turned around a gaped at the biggest building he had ever seen. It was in ruins of course, but was still standing.

"Let's head for it" Carth said starting to move.

"Are you crazy, we are supposed to be finding things to help out Cameron, Nathan, and that goofy one" Rick said.

An alien walked around the corner of the ruins. Carth jumped on the ground making himself as flat as possible. Rick stayed in the bushes. Three more aliens walked around the corner.

"Carth you stay here" Rick said, "I'm going to go tell Cameron about this".

Carth just nodded his head. He had never been this scared in his life.

**Rick**

Rick ran through the bushes as fast as he could. His gun slipped from his hand but he didn't stop. Now weaponless he hoped he would not run into any enemy. He jumped around a tree and CRASH! He fell on the ground. Rick jumped up trying to figure out what hit him. A groan came from the ground.

"Drew" Rick shouted, "am I glad to see you".

Drew stood up.

"Come on, Cameron found where to go" Drew said.

"Can you wait here" Rick said.

"I guess, why" Drew asked.

"I have to go back and get Carth" Rick answered.

Rick turned around and ran back the way he came.

**Carth**

Carth still laid on the ground. The aliens finally went back around to the front of the ruins. Carth stood up and started to walk. Rick ran passed him.

"Rick" Carth said.

Rick stopped and turned around, he headed back to Carth.

"Sorry didn't see ya" Rick said through breaths

"Did you get Cameron" Carth asked.

"No, but follow me" Rick panted.

**Zak**

The aliens led them through twisting hallways. Finally they came to a huge room. Eight Aliens sat around a table.

One said "t'e basta'ds ave-a-ived".

A second one said "et's just kil' em".

Blaster shots rang out from all over the room. The senators fell over. Padme remained behind Zak. Zak blocked every shot that came at him. Padme pulled out a gun and started shooting. Four of the Eight Aliens went down. Zak force pushed two together. Their heads cracked open. One of the two Aliens left started a lockdown sequence. The only door was closing.

"Padme, get through it" Zak shouted.

Padme hesitated, but ran. The opening was getting smaller and smaller. She jumped. Padme hit the ground. The door closed behind her. The blaster bolts could still be heard. Zak blocked two more shots. One alien went down. Zak force pulled the last aliens gun away. The alien screamed and fell to the floor cowering. Zak picked up the gun and fired.

**Padme**

It was quite behind the door. A small sound could be heard. She jumped as Zak's lightsaber came through the door. He cut a small hole, and climbed through.

"Come on" Zak said, "we need to get out of here.

**Obi-Wan**

Obi-Wan walked out of the ship followed by the clones. Yoda took thirty-three, Sidious took thirty-four, and Obi-Wan took thirty-two.

"Yoda will retake the Jedi temple" Sidious said, "I will retake the Senate building, and Obi-Wan will retake the courtyard between the two buildings. Obi-Wan will strike first. When the courtyard is almost clear, me and Yoda will sneak to where we are supposed to be".

Obi-Wan led his troops to the courtyard. He peeked around the corner. Hundreds of aliens marched up and down it.

"Alright troops" Obi-Wan said, "we have had our butts handed to us by these damn aliens. But now we get to strike. Rocket launcher troops I want you to take out the ships. Troopers will follow me. Snipers find a good spot and take them out on my command. Today we get our revenge. Today the aliens fall. Today we take back the galaxy. Today we STRIKE".

Obi-Wan charged, followed by the troops. Obi-Wan was almost around the corner. Something happened He did not expect. He went flying into a huge piece of rubble. The troops still charged. They ran around the corner firing their blasters rapidly. Screams could be heard, explosions, and blaster fire. Obi-Wan jumped up. He started to run again. Anakin came out of no where, waving his lightsaber like a mad cow. Obi-Wan blocked.

"I thought you were dead" Obi-Wan shouted.

They stood their lightsaber's together, not moving.

"Darth Vader brought me back" Anakin said, his anger rising, "then he sent me back to this time so I could kill you".

Anakin pulled away and swung. Obi-Wan blocked.

**Yoda**

Yoda was watching Obi-Wan and Anakin.

"Sidious" Yoda said, "did what did yo-".

Yoda jumped as a huge piece of rock flew at him.

"I am no longer helping you Yoda" Sidious said, "me and my 'apprentice' will kill you now, and make deal's with the aliens".

Yoda pulled out his lightsaber "Clones, charge you must, help Obi-Wan's clones".

The clones ran to the courtyard. Yoda jumped at Sidious. Sidious pulled out his lightsaber and blocked.

"Yoda" Sidious said, "You will DIE"!

**Cameron**

Cameron blocked two blaster bolts. Drew sliced two aliens in half. When Carth and Rick arrived they attacked, Rick had to be given a gun by Drew. Surprisingly it was the same temple Carth and Rick found. Bastila remained out of the battle using her battle meditation to help them. Luke had both gun and lightsaber, since he was skilled with neither one. Nathan had disappeared some time ago. Rick shot three aliens down.

**Nathan**

Nathan was inside the big temple. He killed two aliens. The rest of them ran away. Nathan was by himself but still kept his guard up. Every sound he heard he would swing his lightsaber at. Nathan finally came to a huge room full of technology. He ran over to the first machine. Weird language was running all over it.

**Cameron**

Drew killed the last alien.

"The battle has died down" Cameron said, "for now. Bastila will warn us if more aliens are heading this way".

"Shouldn't we try and contact Nathan" Drew said.

"Yes we should" Cameron said.

**Nathan**

Nathan was pressing buttons. He had no Idea what he was doing. Finally it came up in English. It said 'The main ship will leave in five minutes. It is located to the south of this temple'. Nathan ran. He had to get on that ship.

**Cameron**

Cameron was trying to get a hold of Nathan's COM link.

"Cameron" Luke said.

"What" Cameron said.

"Bastila says, more are coming" Luke said.

"Stall them" Cameron said, "I have to get a hold of Nathan".

**Nathan**

Nathan stopped. The main ship sat right in front of him. The ramp was beginning to go up. He force jumped onto it as it closed.

**Cameron**

Luke, Rick, Carth, and Drew were in battle. Cameron was still trying to find Nathan.

'That's it I'm going to do a com search' Cameron thought.

A Com search was a radar search for other Coms in the area. He would be able to find Nathan's com. The search started. A small dot appeared.

'Oh my' Cameron thought.

**Nathan**

Nathan's com link beeped. He answered it.

"Hello" Nathan said.

"Nathan, what the hell are you doing on that alien ship" Cameron said.

Nathan was silent for a moment then said, "finishing this fight".


End file.
